spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Riggin'
'Riggin' ' is the 4th season 1 episode of StarForce, and it ends the "undercover patrick" story arc. It released January 6th, 2020, and continues from where the previous episode left off. Plot With their plans to rig the election revealed, StarForce has to try to stop Algae United from rigging the election on election day. Transcript The episode begins with everyone in the StarForce agency, waiting for the Director to show up. "Anyone want to play a board game," Patrick impatiently asks, but the Director walks in right as he's done saying it. "Sorry I'm late, folks. Stupid traffic," the Director says. "As you know," continues the Director, "Algae United has planned to rig the election so the worst candidate wins. The election is TODAY, so we have time to go through with our plan." "What is our plan," asks Rod, "I fell asleep when we came up with it." The Director gives a long, heavy sigh before saying, "so basically, were going to set up StarForce guards all around the voting booths to make sure they dont tamper with them. Then, we'll alert the government about their plan. Finally, well ensure that their plan doesn't go through. Got that?" "Yes," Rod says. Cut to the voting stations, where all StarForce members are trying to blend in by wearing vacation clothes. "I cannot stand this stupid Luau," says Rod, but the Director shushes him when he sees a Plankton walking around with a briefcase. "Okay, so agents #5 and 7 go spy on that plankton with the briefcase," the Director says, and agents 5 and 7 walk off. "Rod and Patrick, you go tell the government about this plan of voter fraud, and the rest of you go monitor the voting booth." Everyone walks off to do their respective task. Cut to Agents 5 and 7, approaching the Plankton. "What do you suppose is in there," agent 7 asks. "Maybe some kind of device that will rig the election," agent 5 responds. "We cant lose our target," agent 7 says, "so I'll shoot him with this small tracking dart." Agent 7 puts the dart in a straw and shoots it at the plankton. "I hope we didnt miss, says Agent 5, but the Plankton shouts "YEEOWCH!" offscreen, and Agent 7 says "we didnt. Now time to pull up my tracking service," agent 7 says, pulling up a device. "Is that the latest model, the Itrack 10," asks Agent 5, and Agent 7 says, "no, it's 9. They pretty much are the same, so it doesnt matter." Agents 5 and 7 start following him, but they dont even realise they just followed him into a bathroom stall. "This must be the booth," says Agent 7, but the plankton says "HEY, IM USING THIS STALL," and throws them out of the bathroom. "Okay, we'll just wait," says Agent 5. Cut to Patrick and Rod walking to the government office. "Okay, so how exactly will we prove to them of their plan," asks Rod. "Easy," says Patrick, "I recorded their meeting for when they were discussing it." While Patrick is walking, he trips on a rag that janitor is using and the recording flies out of his hands and into the janitor's garbage bag. "Are you okay," asks Rod. "Yeah, I'm fine," says Patrick, "Now let's go show that ta-" but then he realises he doesnt have the recording anymore, and says "OH NO- WHERE'D THE RECORDING GO?!" but then he sees the janitor take it out of the garbage bag in curiosity. Patrick runs up to the janitor and says "excuse me, sir, but can we have that back," but the janitor says, "this isnt yours, it was in the trash bag." "No, it's trash," the janitor says. "It's OURS," Patrick aggressively says, and Rod tries pulling him back saying "easy there, maybe a deal could be struck," but Patrick pushes him down. "ITS GARBAGE," the Janitor says, and Patrick says "IT'S OURS!" they both stare angrily at eachother and pull up their sleeves. "Uh oh," Rod says. Cut to Agent 5 and 7 still waiting outside the restroom. Agent 5 is asleep and Agent 7 is closely watching his tracking device. "He's been in there for forever, what could he possibly be doing?" Cut to inside the bathroom, where the plankton is using a phone to video call Sheldon. "Have you rigged the election yet," Sheldon asks, and the plankton says, "no, not yet. I have a feeling im being spied on, though." Spied on," shouts Sheldon, "but by who? The only people who would spy on us would be-" but he gasps and says "those fools must've escaped! They will foil all our plans!" "How could they have escaped, though," asks the plankton, "we locked them up!" Sheldon replies "I'll have to check the security camera- aaaand they escaped." He screams "SON OF A" but the video call is interrupted by static. When the static clears, Sheldon says, "look, be on high alert, and if they end up foiling us, call on some backup." The call hangs up. Cut back to the Janitor and Patrick having a fistfight over the audio recording, and Rod says "THIS ISNT SOLVING ANYTHING!" The Janitor punches Patrick's gut, which causes him to fall back in pain, and patrick delivers one final punch to the head which knocks the janitor out. "I did it!" Patrick shouts. "But what about the Janitor," Rod says, but Patrick says, "he'll wake up eventually. Now let's go to the government," and they run off. Cut to Rod and Patrick in the white house, and the president says, "ah, Patrick, nice seeing you. And who's that," pointing to Rod. "That's Rod, the newest member of StarForce," replies Patrick. Patrick takes out the recording device and puts it on the president's desk, saying "we've got something urgent on this recording. Play it back." The President plays the tape and it reveals the meeting where Plankton discussed his plans to rig the election. "My word," the President says, "go over to the booths, I'll get law officials over there to help you stop the Plankton!" the President says, and Rod and Patrick run to the booths. Back at the booths, Agents 5 and 7 are still asleep. Patrick runs up to them and wakes them up, saying "we told the president about their plans, now where are the plankton?" Agent 7 says "according to my tracking device, they're in the bathroo-" and after a quick glance back at it, he says "uh oh." "Uh-oh," Patrick says, "what do you mean uh-oh?" Agent 7 shows the tracking device to Patrick and it shows that the plankton is already inside the booth. "SWEET NEPTUNE," shouts Patrick, "WE'VE GOT TO GO THERE NOW!" they all run to the voting booths and burst inside, and Patrick says "WE KNOW YOUR PLANS, YOU PLANKTON!" The Plankton startled and says "oh BARNACLES!" but then says "wait a minute, what can you do about it? Arrest us?" Just then, the FBI bursts into the voting room and says "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, ALGAE UNITED!" The Plankton, in a panic, presses the reinforcements button on his phone and other algae United members (excluding plankton himself) burst into the room wielding guns. The FBI draws their guns, and so do StarForce. They all have a gun fight which ends in the plankton getting arrested as the others flee. "We did it," shouts an FBI member, "and no one got hurt!" The camera zooms out to reveal that a ton of citizens were indeed injured from the fight. Back at HQ, the Direfore says, "good work, gentlemen. Now it is certain that the voting will be entirely fair." "But what if Joe Krabs wins anyway," says Rod, "and the Director says, "our smartest scientists have concluded that there is no way that he'll win." "But what if-" Rod begins, but the Director says, "shush it. Now," he continues, "with such a devastating loss, Algae United are certainly not gonna take this defeat easily, so i would advise you all to be on your best guard." Cut to the Algae United HQ, where lots of Plankton are wearing casts. Sheldon slams his fist on the desk shouting "BARNACLES," which causes many plankton to gasp. "Looks like we will have to resort to extreme measures to ensure the defeat of StarForce." "Sheldon, you don't mean," a plankton says, and Sheldon says, "oh yes i do," putting a blueprint on the table, which is labeled "project unbeatable." The camera zooms in on the blueprint and the episode ends. Category:2020 Episodes Category:Locknloaded23 Category:2020 Transcripts Category:StarForce